


Stop Getting Into Fights, Dumbass.

by chaoskore



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoskore/pseuds/chaoskore
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 18





	Stop Getting Into Fights, Dumbass.

Gerard was hunched over Frank's fucked up arm, it didn't seem like a break but Gerard was still panicking.

"You just got better? Why did you insinuate ANOTHER fight. Frankie you need to stay out of fights, dude." He half scolded and half fretted, wiping his scrapes clean for maybe the fifth time. The bandage sat sadly in a lump on the sink after Mikey and Frank were caught struggling to wrap it around Frank's hand. Gerard rushed in and totally went Motherbird Mode on them.

"Gerard, dude, I'm FINE." Frank whined, ignoring the sting of the disinfectant on his raw skin. Jesus, he wasn't THAT infected by the pavement, he thought silently. But then again, it was New Jersey so you never know. 

"If you were fine why were you bleeding from every other orif-oraf-- every other hole in your body? And if you were fine why were you and Mikey into the first aid kit? And if you were fine--"

"Shut up, Gerard." Mikey said flatly from the doorway. He had a tissue stuffed into his left nostril and was standing with his arms crossed. It would be funny if he wasn't glaring daggers at Frank, staring directly into his soul.

"Okay yeah, I got a little roughed up, but you should have seen the other guy!" Frank grinned, hoping he hadn't accidentally knocked any teeth out during his thorough ass-whooping my that asshole Adam. 

"You barely touched him, Frankie." Mikey said flatly again, going from staring bullets into Frank face and to picking idley at his nails. Gross. He felt Gerard go rigid above him and glanced up, Gerard stroked his face. 

"Frankie..." He cooed, making Franks heart beat about a million miles a minute and his cheeks warm noticeably. Frank avoided eye contact and also avoided pushing his face into Gerards soft palm, as tempting as it was. 

"Look, that guy deserved it." Frank spat, eyes casting downwards and eyebrows knit together in an angry shape. He knew Gerard would prod he just hoped the interrupting elephant in the room (Mikey) would explain the details. 

"It wasn't your fight, Frank." Mikey spoke harshly, and Frank looked up at him to see Gerards eyes going back and forth so quickly it would surely make him ill. 

"What happened?" Gerard asked, his face riddled with confusion. 

"The guy-- Adam is his name, called Alicia a slut and started a rumor that she sucked his dick behind the bleachers over the weekend. I told him best take back his words or I'd knock his teeth in. He didn't take the words back." Frank explained, pulling his arm away from Gerard as he started to disinfect for the 6th time.

"Thats not the whole story, Frank." Mikey glared and scrunched up his whole face. Frank looked at his scuffed up sneakers and felt heat rise to his face. 

"What else?" Gerard asked softly, his voice quiet compared to Mikeys for once in his entire life. Frank cleared his throat and stared at the ground with determination, his lips clamped tightly together. 

"Adam called Frank a fag." Mikey cut in before Frank could work up the balls to explain. Frank felt shame rise in his chest, that wasn't something he exactly enjoyed thinking about. Gerard looked shocked and sad, glancing between the pair as if he'd catch something. He didn't. 

"Look its not a big deal--" Frank started before he was crushed with a hug. Gerard hugged him tight, knocking the air out of his shitty lungs and making him splutter. 

"I'm sorry." Gerard said, but not about the spluttering. Frank wasn't sure what he was actually apologizing for. He looked up to Mikey in the doorway who had some sort of horrified twitch in his expression. 

"Its fine, Gee, hes just an asshole." Frank choked out, and Gerard pulled away to study his face. His eyes were sad and analytical as the passed over Franks bruises. Frank felt embarassed the Ways were making a big deal out of it. It wasn't like he actually was gay he was just small and in touch with his feminine side. And liked dick just a LITTLE bit. That was nothing new. 

"No its not fair. Thats so stupid that he said that. You're okay right? Do you need to talk about it?" Gerard stuttered out, his pale skin going a soft pink. 

"I'm FINE." Frank spat and shoved him back from his face. Gerard looked momentarily hurt before his face hardened and he looked away. 

"Look Frank, I don't CARE that you're not gay or whatever." Mikey said, briefly pausing to eye him suspiciously. Frank brissled and his cheeks warmed. "But you can't be picking fights with every asshole you have an excuse for. Its-- Its illogical. You're going to get genuinely hurt and, and, I don't fucking want that." He spoke harshly, his flat and monotonous voice wavering. Frank felt his eyes well up, and looked at the ground. 

"Hey..." Gerard said, holding his chin up. Frank sniffled a bit and took a breath before making eye contact. He felt his stomach flutter unhelpfully at the contact and his skin burned. 

Mikey huffed in the doorway and mumbled an excuse to leave to his room. He wasn't very good with emotions where Gerard was too emotional. Frank broke down and let the tears fall, quiet sniffles echoing through the linoleum bathroom. Gerard just hugged him, slotting his face into his warm (and smelly) shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." Frank repeated like a mantra, or maybe a prayer. Gerard just shook his head (which was a really weird feeling) and squeezed him before reeling back a little. He grabbed some toilet paper and padded under Frank's puffy eyes. 

"Can I do something Frankie? Just push me away if you don't like it Okay?" He asked quietly, his palm brushing Franks wet cheeks. Frank nodded. He didn't know what to expect. 

"Okay." He whispered, balling his hands up. He felt Gerards warmth before his lips pressed softly to Franks cheek, right beside his lip. Frank gasped but moved his head so they were kissing.

They were kissing. 

Frank felt his mind blow in his skull as he kissed Gerard, a warm and pleasant feeling stitching its way into his bones. He was kissing his best friends older brother, the guy he had liked since he was 7. 

And fuck, did he like it.


End file.
